Justice
by crazykidwithbook
Summary: As decisions of their past catch up Bella and Edward find themselves in a tricky situation all options tied. Forced to lie and break the law they struggle to escape the past but with a price
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back! Not sure how often I'll post, busy time right now. I know, I know. Why start a new story now right? Well when inspiration hits you, you just gotta go with the flow.**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story..**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, immediately adjusting to the dark, there was some light from the outside laps so I could see the details of my room. I was facing my bedroom window, the curtains partially open from the before I went to bed, I thought I hear a sound but after a while nothing happened again. Sighing I rolled over letting my arm fall into the empty space on the other side of the bed.

Edwards side.

I missed him sleeping by my side but his awful snoring kept me awake all night. I told him many times to go see a doctor about it but he refused saying it would go away. I wasn't sure when he started snoring or maybe he always had. Sometimes love blinds you to some of the bad habits your spouse has until it smacks you in the face.

I always insisted that I fall asleep before him so I didn't have to put up with the constant chain saw sound that came from deep within his throat. At first I ignored it trying to get comfortable and distract myself from the noise but then it just got louder as the night wore on. I then tried the ear plugs but I pulled them out in my sleep discomforted by the loss on my sense. I even googled other methods like making him sleep on his back or his stomach but that never worked. Finally I had no choice but to tell him to visit the doctors, he happily agreed saying he'd do it tomorrow then tomorrow grew to next week and so on.

Fed up I sent him to one of the many guest houses we had so I could get one full night of sleep, I'd been walking around like a Zombie always cranky and snapping at anyone who smiled my way.

I heard a scrapping noise against the glass window. I was right, the sound did wake me up. It might just be a fox, there are plenty of those here. I glanced at the digital clock on my night stand. 3:06 it read and I groaned rolling over to Edwards's side snuggling up to his pillow.

I guess even without him here I still woke up during the night.

I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep but then the light from outside went out and I was surrounded by complete darkness. I reopened my eyes and noticed the digital clock was off, concerned about that it might have been the power I flung the covers off me and stepped into my fluffy slippers. The cold breeze hit my bare legs so I grabbed my night gown from its hook behind my door wrapping it closely against it enjoying the soft touch.

I clicked on the light switch just to confirm that the power was out, the room remained dark so I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I held onto the wall to guide my way through the dark making sure to walk around the tables and lamps. When I reached the end of the hallway and got to the stairs I held onto the railing being careful not to trip, the last thing I needed was going to the ER. Once I made it down I continued on to the back of the house were the main switch was. The electricity usually jumped turning the power off.

Once in the kitchen I rummaged in all of the draws looking for a flash light. In the last draw I came to I found it fumbling to find the on button. I clicked on it illuminating the space in front of me, I walked past the island and into the fake cupboard by the wall. I checked the mains but nothing seemed to be wrong. I grumbled to my self-confused, maybe it was the whole neighbourhood black out. I went to the window but it was useless, even if they did have power most people are asleep at this time of the night.

I would have to wait until the morning.

I began walking up the stairs when I thought about our alarm system. I was sure it would turn off without electricity. Not that we lived in a bad area or anything but our house was high in value including everything in it.

I shuffled my way to the front door making sure everything was locked and double checked that the alarm was in fact no longer working. Once I was sure everything was locked and bolted I high tailed it back upstairs, I needed sleep and walking around wasn't going to help.

Normally I would've made Edward go check things out but he too needed his sleep for a big day ahead, it was his annual banquet he held for all his business partners and potentials, he always got anxious when it came to making a big speech.

We both often went to the places it helped to make sure the money was being used properly. I'd seen those documentaries were our money is being intercepted by some locals who want the money for themselves instead of trying to make life better for the whole country. To be honest I really did want there to be fewer countries in poverty so we'd take matters into our own hands working hard to ensure people are being educated and suitable homes are being provided for them.

I hopped back into bed letting my heart rate slow back down so I could fall asleep.

BANG!

BANG!

I sat up in bed startled. It sounded like someone was ramming a large object into the wall, I crawled out of the bed padded my way to the door. My heart was beating like crazy, on second thought I ran back to get my phone from my night stand making sure it was on silent before stepping out.

I didn't want to make a call unless I really knew it was someone breaking in. I slowly crept down the hall, I wasn't sure what room Edward was in so I opened all the doors as quietly as I could sticking my head in them for any signs of him. When I got to the stairs I hesitated.

I could hear hushed voices.

It was then I knew for sure we were in danger. I quickly typed in my password, I didn't realise the backlight was so bright until the whole wall lit up behind and in front of me lit up. Cursing myself I covered it with my hand as I made my call.

The dialling tone went on for a while I began to wonder if he would answer.

"Bella?" I heard my dad's gruff voice come through the phone.

"Dad." I whispered "There's somebody in the house."

Another loud bang and the smashing of glass made me jump. It sounded closer this time.

"Where's Edward?" he asked fully alert.

"I don't know. Somewhere down the hall."

"Why isn't he with you?"

"Long story short, he snores."

"Can you get to him?" he asked

"I don't know. If I walk past the stairs they will know where I am."

"Okay, honey. I need to put you on hold while I make some calls."

"Okay." I whispered, I moved away from the stairs backing up.

I tried calling Edwards cell but then I heard his ringtone loud and clear from downstairs and quickly ended the call. The one time he's not attached to that thing I need him.

I don't know how long I stood there when I saw a shadow moving across the hall, my heart beat faster as I slid against the wall willing myself to be invisible. The shadow turned into a man and I recognised him.

It was Edward.

I sighed in relief stepping closer to the stairs waving my arms to get his attention. He looked up at me motioning me to stay back then his gaze fell onto whatever he was looking at. I could hear my Dad's voice on the phone so I held it up to my ear.

"I need you to see how many there are."

"Dad if I do they'll know where we are." I whispered.

"They're going to find you any way. Just keep them talking and find Edward. Tell him not to do anything stupid." He instructed.

"I found him."

"Good. Now tell me how many there are."

"I'm scared." I told him

"I know sweetheart me to."

Taking a deep breath I ran across the hall stopping at the stairs only seeing two gun men who saw me. I ran the rest of the way to Edward when I reached him he grabbed onto my arms roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered harshly into my ear then took a step back, his hands fluttering over my body looking to see if I was hurt.

I brought the phone up and whispered "Two"

From the light of the phone I could see he understood why I did what I did.

Edward plucked the phone out of my hand holding onto my waist and whispered back at my dad.

"I saw five heavily armed men," he said loud enough for me to hear "One was carrying a large duffle bag and all men are masked."

My dad must have said something in response before he ended the call.

"Put this in your underwear." He whispered peeking out.

"I'm not wearing anything besides boxers." I said feeling grossed out by the suggestion.

"Just tuck it to the side, of your panties, hopefully they won't think to search you down." He handed the phone over to me. "Hurry they're coming."

I reluctantly tucked the phone to the side of my underwear just as the two men came up the stairs.

Edward stood in front of me putting his hands in the air.

"Stay behind me." He muttered, I stepping into their view.

Both men held their guns up pointing it in our direction, the small slits in their masks allowed them to see and breathe but other than that I couldn't make out any distinct features.

"Get over here." One of them demanded waving to a spot close to him with the gun.

Edward held my hand pulling me along while keeping me hidden, standing protectively. We stopped at the start of the staircase.

"Go down into the living room. Don't try anything, we've got you surrounded." The same man said coming closer.

Edward and I descended the stairs then walked into our living room sitting down when the motioned us to take a seat.

Four more men walked in all dressed the same taking positions around the room, all holding guns.

"Mr Cullen." A man said coming to stand in front of us, his accent heavy, I wasn't sure where he was from but I knew it was European.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the man cocking his head to the side.

"James?" he asked unsure.

The man removed his mask to reveal blond hair blue eyes. He would have been handsome except for a nasty scar running down the side of his face and the scowl etched into his features.

"So you recognised my voice?" he asked smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked standing up, forgetting there were other people in the room.

"You didn't accept my boss's proposal." He shoved Edward back down on the couch. "You should have taken his threat seriously."

"That was just over half a year ago!" Edward spat, his face going read.

"Yes, but we were patient." James said leaning over to caress my cheek, I flinched back away just as Edward punched James in the gut.

James doubled over but regained his composure punching Edward in the face repeatedly.

I screamed pulling on James arm, willing him to stop.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Review = early updates**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I managed to write another chapter and I apologise for any mistakes you see, I will come back to edit but I thought you wanted to get on with the story.**

* * *

**6 months ago ****EPOV**

I was just finished with typing up the numbers from our last investment when Angela, my assistant knocked on the door. I waved her in upon seeing her through the glass door of my office.

She was dressed in her usual suit and hair pinned back, I knew although she appeared stiff the office parties showed she had a wild side. I smiled at the thought, she was the only one in the company who could tolerate me and I appreciated that. We became closer but only on a professional level. There was no way I would go down any other road with her while Bella was my wife.

"Mr Cullen, Aro is here." she said holding tight onto a clip board.

"Thank you, tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes sir." she said walking out.

I sighed heavily not looking forward to this meeting, Aro is known for his more aggressive style in business and while he maybe a great businessman his reputation spread through rumours a about his uncanny need to kill off his competition once they signed off a deal that often had a clause handing over their business in an event of the owners death.

I believed them, there was something about his presence that said he did kill. I would know all about it.

I gathered my papers stuffing them into my folder as I tried to think of a way to turn him down without offending him. However I doubted that I'd be able to do so. I locked my computer then made my way down to the lobby.

The lobby was full of people, both workers and visitors, this was not surprising but I was glad at how well we were doing. A few people greeted me on my way and I nodded in acknowledgment.

Aro was sitting with his back to me but I'd seen this man enough times to know what he looks like. His head was bent probably looking at his phone or iPad. His hair was in its usual style slicked back with gel making his hair much darker. His surprising choice of colour in suites startled me for a moment. He was wearing a blue pin striped suite which was the first colour besides black I had ever seen.

As I got closer I mentally prepared myself for the long talk of be mot accepting his proposal. I knew he would be shocked by my lack of cooperation but I really couldn't risk it especially because of Bella. She'd flip out if I did, she and Aro haven't been on the best of terms since his wife sabotaged her birthday a year ago.

"Aro," I said announcing my presence.

He turned to me a small smile on his face. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was greeting his old friend.

"Edward, so nice to see you again." he said standing up to shake my hand.

"You too" I lied "Shall we go for lunch? We have a restaurant just down stairs."

"Yes I could do with a lunch."

Together we walked to the elevator making small talk, somehow our wives made their way into our conversation.

"Bella, is a lovely young women. She's got wide hips, good for giving birth. I hope you two have a child soon, they bring such joy." he went on.

I didn't like the way he noticed the size of her hips nor did I like that he was bringing personal matters into this meeting even though it hadn't formerly started. I hummed not wanting to entertain his train of thought and brought us back on topic. Half way through the meal I decided to tell him, I couldn't hold off anymore. I set my knife and fork down.

"Aro, I'm afraid I must decline your offer." I said with caution watching as his face dropped.

I saw a flash of anger mar his features and in a blink if an eye it disappeared. His face was impassive and lips drawn into a thin line.

"Are you sure about that Edward?" he asked me, his voice calm and collected.

Keeping me cool leaning back slightly I nodded.

"We received a better offer, I couldn't pass, it's not personal just business." part of that statement was true, we did get a better offer in terms of contract but money wise his proposal looked more appealing.

He didn't respond for a while I began to get nervous watching for any signs he may lash out at me.

When he finally spoke he sounded like he just solved a puzzle.

"I see, so you take me out for lunch to soften the blow."

I shook my head, that wasn't the only reason I brought him here.

"No, I came up with another deal you may be interested in. We need investment for our toy factory, I know it isn't as good as our Twilight technology but there is a lot of potential there."

I plucked out my folder from my laptop bag and handed it over to him. I'd been working on this for a while and knew it was a good investment. It was the next big thing I could give him, letting Aro have any percentage of Twilight Technology would put the whole business at risk.

He didn't make a move to take it, he remained still and silent. If wasn't so sure of myself I knew I'd be cowering in my seat.

With a heavy sigh he reluctantly picked up the folder and skimmed through. I was glad I put the figures first as his eyes widened a bit before flicking the page.

Smiling smugly I relaxed knowing I had him. This would benefit him more than me in the long run but having him sniffing around my Tech Company was not an option.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll have my lawyers have a look at the contract but you have deal." he reached over and we shook hands.

I hoped that the toy factory would take him off my back a while and it seemed that it was going that way. We parted ways on a good note both of us happy that this afternoon was not a waste.

The rest of my day felt relaxed now that the worries of earlier dissipated.

When I got home Bella had dinner waiting for me as usual, the house surrounded in the wonderful aroma of her cooking. I walked in the kitchen watching as she moved around. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Even now after being married for two years I could appreciate her beauty. I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her head.

We fit perfectly.

...

**Present day ****BPOV**

I held tight onto Edwards hand as the first sound of sirens reached our ears. James turned his head to the window curling his hands into fists. He kicked Edward in the leg before approaching the windows. He cursed under his breath before talking to the other guys in another language. Three of them disappeared while James threw us a murderous look, his face darken considerably, and he looked like pure evil.

I moved impossibly closer to Edward who wad nursing his face. I cringed at the bloody sight wishing I could get him a pack of ice.

The sirens got louder until the blue lights filled the room indicating that they were outside.

I sighed in relief, my dad was going to get us out of there.

"This is the police." I heard my dad say, his voice projected by a megaphone. "Let your hostages go, and you'll get an easy trial."

James snorted from his position now in the middle of the room, he muttered under his breath clearly not going to let us out. From upstairs two shots echoed making me flinch and inch closer to Edward.

"What's this about?" I whispered in his ear, I mean I understood that this was about a business deal gone wrong but I didn't know the specifics.

Before he could answer James grabbed onto my arm yanking me forcefully away from Edward.

"Was it you?" James sneered, his face close enough to mine I could feel his hot breath and the stench of cigarettes. "Did you call the police?"

I remained quiet but yelped when he his grip tightened considerably.

"Tell me now or I'm going to shoot your husband." He snarled, faster than I could comprehend he pulled out a gun and pointed it as Edward stood up in protest.

"Yes, I called them." I said without hesitation, there was no way Edward was going to die because of this little piece of information.

"Where's the phone?" he shouted into my ear.

I looked at Edward for reassurance, if giving him the phone was the right thing to do. He smiled sadly at me, his green orbs full of worry as he watched me from his helpless state.

Hesitantly I pulled the phone out placing it into James's open palm, he shoved me back to the sofa with Edward. Instantly Edward wrapped me up in his arms pulling me close, I felt his lips on my head as he gently kissed me.

I watched as James press a few buttons then put the phone to his ear and remained silent until then someone on the other side answered.

"Chief." He said in mock enthusiasm. "Don't worry, I didn't harm your daughter or son in law." He paused again and grinned, if I didn't know any better I would think he was talking to an old friend.

"No, can do. I still haven't had a chance to talk to them." He continued. "I'll be out of their hair in no time." He said cheerfully.

I glanced at Edward wondering if he knew anything, he shook his head turning back to James. He'd moved away now peeping between the curtains ducking when a light shone in his direction, after a moment he sighed and disconnected the call.

"I really should punish you for this," he said looking at me "but I'm afraid I don't have time. Antonio!" he yelled, his gaze flickering to the stairs.

The pounding of footsteps alerted us to Antonio's presence, he walked in carrying a gun strapped to his shoulders, and he still wore his mask not revealing his identity. The two men spoke briefly in their language before it seemed like they came to an agreement.

James walked over to us smiling, it sent shivers up my spine, and I knew nothing good can come from a look like this.

"Well, it's time for us to go," he said, a tone of disappointment. "don't worry we'll be seeing you soon, this was just a… how should I say this." He paused "a warning. But before I leave there are some things I must discuss with Edward alone."

He motioned his head to Antonio, Antonio came forward and pulled Edward up leading him to the kitchen, I made to stand but James whistled low, a warning. I stayed put but felt like I needed to make sure he wasn't hurt.

James left me alone and I debate whether or not it would be wise to go to the window, the police lights were still flashing but I it was like we were in our own world in here.

James coming for us made me realise they would never stop. Just when I thought things were over, that the chapter of our life was closed.

He had to ruin it.

I knew Edward and I would have to revert back to our old ways, I sighed thinking about the number of calls we would have to make once James left.

We were going back to war.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

I could still hear the cop cars, banging closed and footsteps in the yard. In the kitchen though I could hear the cluttering sound of utensils and I cringed just thinking of the multiple ways they could kill Edward with them. Trust me, I would know.

Instead of sitting here like a submissive hostage, I stood from the couch I was sitting on and went to the recliner. Pulling the black lever at the side of the chair, the foot rest popped up with a little click. I glanced back in the direction of the kitchen to ensure no one was looking and bent down so I was crouching, I felt along the underside of the footrest till I touched a cold metal object.

I pulled out the gun and took it off safety mode.

It had been a while since I'd used one but there was no forgetting how. It was like riding a bike. I sighed looking at the gun not looking forward to killing anyone, it was the reason why I stopped. Why we both did. Although I had my suspicions that Edward did go out and rough a couple of people up from the mysterious stains I'd seen splattered on his clothing.

Edward and I used to deal with some illegal activity that I'm not so proud of, there was a team of us. All seeking justice for those who never got it, police would call us vigilantes, we preferred to see ourselves as underground help. My dad Charlie eventually found out what we were doing because we became carless, leaving trails behind. He was the leading officer in our investigation, he didn't really have enough proof that it really was us but he did suspect. Eventually he asked me straight out and I told him, he made us promise to stop, and I did. I got tired of it. Tired of hiding from the cops even though they never knew who we were, they only knew our stage names.

I understood my dad's concern and once Bree died during one of our missions, I realised that it wasn't a good way to live, at least not for the rest of our lives. Over the years of doing this we were bound to gain some enemies. We did, one of them being Aro, it was the main reason we kept in close contact with him, even if I despised him and his wife. The multiple things they've done to people who got on their bad side was just unforgivable.

Despite not actively finding and getting rid of these bad guys we dropped hints to the police, files will appear randomly on their desks and new cases were opened. We just gave them the extra push they needed to capture the scum.

Killing a person does something to your soul, it gets destroyed and even though it was for a good cause it still wasn't the way to handle things.

I heard a groan of pain from the kitchen and readied myself, I wouldn't let them hurt Edward. He was my life. With the gun positioned behind my back to take them by surprise I approached them. Edward was bound to a dining room chair, his hair plastered to his face with the small trickle of blood from his left temple. He was glaring at James with pure hatred and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

The other four men stood in a loose circle around him and I thought how badly planned this was. First they left me alone by myself meaning I would've easily gotten outside safely away from them, if I were the one doing this I wouldn't let anyone out of my sight. I paused thinking, this might be a trap, and they might know who we are. If my suspicions are correct they could have someone watching me secretly to see how I would behave away from the gaze of the others.

I cursed myself for not thoroughly checking, I've obviously lost my touch.

I looked behind me and saw no one, if there really was some other person they wouldn't be able to see me from this angle because of the wall structure.

I heard a fist smacking on skin then a loud grunt of pain so I turned my attention back to Edward and the men in the kitchen. Edward was breathing hard and his lip was cracked allowing a small flow of blood to drip down his chin. I winced feeling his pain, straightening up I slipped the gun into my boxers relieved that they had a good elastic grip otherwise the gun would fall to the floor.

My plan was simple. I would be the scared wife they believed me to be then spring on them at the last minute hopefully catching them off guard.

I put my game face on of the frightened and concerned wife of the man they tied up to the chair. It wasn't that hard to do considering I was worried about him.

Just as James was about to land another blow I yelled.

"Stop!" I ran in front of Edward forcing James to take a step back. "Please, don't hurt him anymore." My voice was thick and hoarse like I was about to cry.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, his face contorting in anger "I told you to stay put."

I scrambled to come up with a reason.

"I could hear you hurting him, please just stop and leave us alone." I begged.

He reached out snatching my hair and yanking me back, I pushed my hips away from him not wanting James to feel the gun. I was now facing Edward who looked extremely tired and

"You see this Edward." He pulled my head back again painfully so I yelped. "All of this because you wouldn't accept the offer."

"I gave Aro a really good deal," Edward said straining against the rope. "It was an investment that certainly would have made him a lot of money. I wouldn't give up Twilight Technology for a couple of million."

"You know this isn't just about that Edward." James said, his tone patronising. "Does your wife know that you've been busy playing around with people in the mafia?" he asked.

My eyes shot to Edward, I had no idea he was making deals with anyone in the mafia. We had agreed together that we would stop messing around in the underground business but clearly he hadn't.

Edward avoided my gaze looking ashamed.

"So you didn't tell her." James said, out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling. "How else do you think your husband could afford all of this?" He gestured to the house in general. "He needed some start-up money for his company a couple of year ago, I'm not here only on the behalf of Aro but Marcus too."

My mind was reeling, I heard those names a couple of times while we still did work. They were often connected to many of the cases we solved but we never knew who they were or where to find them. Clearly Edward was holding back in his information, he knew a lot more than he let on. I suddenly felt betrayed. All this time I thought we were on the same page but he'd gone behind my back and did his own thing, he knew just as well as I did that these men were dangerous.

Edward set his business up four year ago, he's been lying to me for four years and I didn't suspect a thing. I couldn't believe it, I thought I knew him so well but clearly I was wrong.

James laughed breaking me out of my haze and released my hair.

"Just do as you're told Edward and no one will get hurt. This right here" he gestured to me then Edward "is all your fault. Just follow the rules and you'll do fine."

James and his men began to file out of the kitchen door, but before James left he looked back at us.

"I'll be seeing you soon, this wasn't the last time." He stepped out into the night and vanished.

I didn't realise I was breathing so hard until I collapsed onto the floor. I had been in situations like this before but I was never on the receiving end, I hate to admit it but I was scared to night.

"I'm sorry." I heard Edward say from his seat.

I turned to look at him not knowing what to think of him. Instead of answering I pulled out the gun and phone placing them on the floor.

"They're going to ask us questions." I began "We need to have a story, they clearly didn't steal anything,-"

"We'll tell them the truth. Just an abridged account."

I nodded "Okay."

I picked up the phone and called my dad, I knew his phone was probably bugged now. After the second dial tone he picked up.

"Hello," his voice was gruff and I had to smile at that.

"It's me dad."

"Bella, are you okay? What part of the house are you in?" His voice sounded relived.

"They're gone." I told him that they went out the back and I heard him send some men out back.

I head the front door open and a few police men shouting as they cleared the rooms. Finally my dad reached us taking in the scene, Edward was still tied up just like James left him. I hadn't bothered to untie him.

He came to crouch next to me on the floor checking me for any visible signs of abuse before pulling me tight into his embrace. We stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled me up, a few policemen and a paramedic surrounded Edward tending to his wounds.

I looked away, he was being cared for and that's all that mattered at the moment. I still however wasn't happy about what he did, he put our lives in danger.

Later on that evening after going to the hospital with Edward while he got some x-rays and stitches I watched the news. Our home was on national television as breaking news, the scene of us exiting the house with the help of my dad and some paramedics. Apparently when you own a large business and are held hostage for a temporary amount of time it needs to be told to the world.

As soon as we had to leave we were escorted to the police station so file an official report and give our statements, most of the story was true, we just didn't tell them that the situation was provoked by Edwards association with the mafia.

We weren't allowed back home but so we were going to stay with Edwards parents, my dad's house wasn't big enough for the two of us.

"Thanks Charlie." Edward said shaking hands with my dad as we got out of the police cruiser.

"No problem, just take care of my baby girl." He said taking our bags out of the trunk.

Carlisle came out of the big white house with a smile, Esmé following close behind. She wrapped me up in a hug as soon as she got to me whispering words of comfort before giving Edward a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe," Carlisle said hugging me "when we saw you on the news we panicked."

His eyes flickered to Edward and I knew something was off.

"Well, come on in." Esmé said completely oblivious.

….

Edward and I were unpacking our stuff in the wardrobes of the guest room that used to be his when he lived here in silence. We hadn't said a word to each other since being inside the house.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Edward asked breaking the silence as I grabbed my stuff to take to the shower.

"No," I threw back as I closed the bathroom door behind me. It was true, I wouldn't but right now it sucked to be left out of the loop to his great master plan.

I peeled of my clothes and stepped into the shower enjoying how the warm water felt against my skin. My head was slightly tender from the painful manhandling I received from James, I heard the door click and I knew Edward was in here with me.

There was a rustling of clothes and the sound of them hitting the ground, he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in behind me. I felt his hands on my shoulders which trailed down to my sides. He pressed a light kiss to the nape of my neck.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. For going against what we agreed, I just felt like I had to do something. I caught wind of what was going on just before we called quits and I couldn't let it go. I thought I was being careful but obviously not, I ruined your dreams of not being in the crossfire." He said holding me as if his life depends on it.

"I just wish you could have told me, that's the thing I hate the most about this." I leaned back into his chest. "I tell you everything, I thought you did the same."

I heard him sigh, he rested his chin on my head. The shower was still going but we just stood there for a while, just reconnecting and enjoying the warmth of the soothing water. I turned around and touched his face lightly tracing the gash on his temple, he already had a scar above his right eyebrow which dipped dangerously low to his eye. He had another one above his lip but it was so faint you had to be really looking to see it.

"Just don't lie to me like that again."

"I promise."

I stared into his eyes as he looked back at me.

"We're in this together." He murmured.

I smiled remembering those were the first words he said that brought us together.

"Together." I repeated.

* * *

**I hope this chapter gave you some insight to who this Bella and Edward are and that you're enjoying the story.**

**Tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's a longer chapter!**

* * *

Living with my in-laws for about a week started to grate on my every nerve. I know they both had good intentions but it was like they didn't know the definition of privacy, Esme would often come into our room every morning with her beaming smile. Edward was lucky he had to leave early for work leaving me alone with his mother.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Esme as my own mother but waking me up at eight am when I had nothing to do was pushing me over the edge.

The news broadcast was still showing our story but it was slowly dying down with the lack of evidence of who the intruders are. On Tuesday I made my first call to Jasper, he was the brains in our operation. I hadn't seen him in four months along with his wife Alice. We all kept in contact and were still good friends but decided that it would be best to keep minimal contact just in case. I felt a smile threatening to break out on my face as I remembered our conversation.

"Hello?" Jasper drawled into the phone.

"Hey, Jasper, how are you?" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Oh, Bella," his voice perked up "I'm doing well, I heard about you on the news last night. Is everything okay?"

"For now." I sighed leaning against the headboard. "The men who came after us came on the behalf of Aro and Marcus."

It was quite on the other end of the phone and I began to wonder if we got disconnected so I checked the screen, the call screen was still up so I put the phone back to my ear.

"Are you still there?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. It's just" he paused "Are you sure he said Marcus?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Well Marcus died about a year ago so there is no way it could be him." The sound of rustling paper could be heard across the phone. "He was killed in a shoot-out in Italy, his body was found in the river. The autopsy couldn't identify what he died from. I'm guessing it was a poison that can't be detected in the system once taken."

"So the question is who's calling the shots then?" I deduced.

"My guess is that Aro must have taken over, he was a close friend with Marcus so he knew all the ins and outs of his business. I do have some records of Aro talking to Marcus on numerous occasions."

I mulled over that bit of information, there was a possibility that Aro was the one to kill Marcus. I mean he does have the resources to pull something like that off, it won't be that difficult to do.

"Anyway, I think that we should all get back together as a team again, I know I was the one to call it off and as evidence states you clearly haven't. Of course that's if you want to. Well the police don't really have any evidence on this case they just have random bodies washing up on the shore; I have a feeling that they have people on the inside. It would explain why there is hardly any evidence. There is a guy called Jacob, he's one of the top ranking officers, I think he's the one who makes it all disappear."

I pondered on this information for a bit.

"Have you dug up his past?" I questioned.

"Yes, I have in fact." He said a bit snidely "He actually grew up in a small town with his dad, his mother died in a car crash when he was younger. He got himself into some trouble at the age of eighteen in the drug business where he met Marcus who cleared it all up and sent him to the police academy. I'll send you his file just now."

"Thanks, look after all this has happened I think we should all get back together. I mean if you want to." I added feeling nervous.

"Alice and I were talking about this while watching the news broadcast, she knew you'd ask, we decided that it was a good idea." He said lifting an invisible weight off my shoulders. "I already called Emmett and Rose, they agreed as soon as they answered the phone."

"Thank you, this means so much."

"That's what family does." He sang "We already booked a flight and are heading our way in a couple of days. Our shipments should arrive in three days' time."

"What shipments?" I asked confused.

"You didn't think we'd come unarmed did you?" His tone was patronising.

"No," I said back sharply.

"Just chill out, we've got it sorted."

"Okay fine."

We spoke briefly before hanging up.

The chiming of the doorbell brought me back to reality, the phone call was two days ago and I was expecting the delivery Jasper sent ahead of him. I opened the door and was greeted by the postman, I quickly signed for the large boxes and he helped me carry them in.

I'd just shut the door when Esme glided down the stairs in her tennis outfit and bag, her hair was swooped back into an elegant ponytail. Even going to play tennis she looked good.

"Bella, dear what's all this?" she stopped tapping on the box nearest to her.

"Just some stuff we needed, don't worry once our house has been given the clear we'll take this out of your hair." I reassured her.

"Why don't you wait for Edward to get home then you can take them to the basement or up to your room although I can't imagine how you'd get all of this up to your room."

I agreed waving her goodbye as she left, I watched her walk down the drive and get into her car, and I was now alone in the house. Looking carefully I spotted the box Jasper told me to open as soon as I got them.

I rummaged in the kitchen for a box knife, as soon as I found it I ran back to the boxes and began ripping the wrapping. Slowly I pulled out a mini safe, we used this more when we had important documents to ship. There was a small pad with a screen above it usually to tell us what the next code is. I punch in the numbers 47905 and waited patiently until the screen flashed green and a smaller number came up. I retyped it.

Click.

The safe opened and took in the contents. There was a thick file with Aro's name on it and a picture attached to the side. Rummaging past it I found a separate file for Marcus and Edward.

That got my attention.

I folded my legs and leaned against the wall as I prepared to read Edwards file. It wasn't as thick as the others which gave me some relief. I turned the page which had his full profile, including where he was born down to his fingerprints. Seeing this file made him look like a criminal.

As I went through it there were various pictures of him shaking hand with Marcus to him dealing with Aro and a couple of other guys I didn't notice. There was one picture in particular that stood out, he was standing at a dock pointing a gun to a man's forehead. His expression angry, mouth open as if in middle of talking.

This wasn't the Edward I knew.

I didn't know how long I sat there for but the keys jiggling in the door sprung me into action. I closed the file stuffing it back into the safe and locking it. I put it back in the box and closed it up, if Esme walked in that door seeing the safe I was positive she would ask questions.

The door opened and Edward walked in throwing his jacket onto the side table and kicking his shoes off.

"Hey babe," he said leaning in to kiss my cheek. "What's with all the boxes?"

"Jasper sent them over."

"Why?"

"He and Alice are going to be arriving any day now. He didn't bother telling me when his flight would arrive."

He nodded watching my face and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me." I snapped turning to the kitchen, I could do with some alcohol right now.

"I haven't been home all day, how am I supposed to know why you're upset?" I could hear him following me.

"How about telling me about your meetings with Marcus and Aro."

I roughly put the glass down and opened the bottle of wine.

"There is a lot to say." He mumbled "Tell me what you want to know."

"I want to know what you were doing with them." I stared him straight in the eye.

"Okay," he sat down on the chair and I followed suit.

"I was going 'undercover', I wanted to get in the inside scope to put this guy in jail for good." His hands fisted, "They've been killing off dozens of good men women and children, and I had to do something!"

"What I don't understand is why you never told me."

"I couldn't, I knew you'd say no."

"So you went behind my back." I concluded.

"Yes." He sighed. "I feel bad especially since you wanted out of this life but I felt so strongly about this."

I contemplated his words for a while making him stir. I really didn't like the fact he never told me anything, I would have helped if he told me. That was what bugged me the most, not that he brought us back into this life but the fact he never sought out my help.

"Come on Bella," he placed his hands on my knees "Say something."

"You should have told me, I would've helped you."

"I know, I just needed to do this on my own." He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it hard.

"Well, the rough up we had in our home was a sign that you messed something up Edward."

"I know," he moaned "I'm just glad you never got hurt."

"Everyone should be here within a couple of days, I think its best we find another place to hide out for now."

"I already found a place."

* * *

"This is it." Edward said gesturing to the building in front of us.

"Are you sure about this?" Jasper said leaning on the bonnet of his car Alice tucked under his arm protectively.

"Yep,"

Emmett had his arms across his chest examining the building, Rose looked completely uninterested at our new choice of hid out.

We were stood outside an old building that used to be a fire station, the sign was still readable despite the ash and dirt covering it. How ironic that the fire station burnt down a couple of year ago.

"Did you check the records? Is it safe to be in there?" Alice asked looking up at the building with a frown.

"Yes I did, the building is safe, I've already hired a couple of guys to clean up the place and set up WI-FI."

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked marching up to the building, the others right on my tail.

The place looked pretty decent, Edward had bean bags laid out as well as a couple of chairs and tables. A pole ran in the middle of the room and I had the urge to try it out. I ran up the stairs and walked to the hole in the floor.

"Watch out!" I yelled for anyone bellow I slid down squealing like a kid. I'd always wanted to do that.

I landed softly. Emmett was grinning at me then darted up the stairs, I moved out of the way just in time to see his body slide down, he whooped and hollered enjoying the ride.

"You two need to grow up." Rose said rolling her eyes sitting in one of the chairs.

"Come on babe, just having a little fun." Emmett said waving her comment off, he grabbed onto my shoulders then pulled me down in a head lock.

I punched him in the side and he let go smiling, showcasing his dimples. I grinned back squeezing his cheeks together making him pout.

"Alright, enough." Edward said coming to grip my waist pulling me away. "We need to get down to business."

"Aww, is Edward jealous." Emmett teased walking to Rose.

Edward ignored the comment and sat us down in the bean bag holding me close.

"So Edward," Jasper started "would you mind sharing what you've been up to with Aro?"

Edward sighed and began to tell his story.

He caught wind of their activities when he noticed a pattern in missing families then in the news about cargo going missing. He investigated some pretending to be a police officer, he then decided he needed to get closer to them so staged a fight with one of Aro's men. His fighting skills were good enough for them so they invited him in as one of the lower ranking people. He had to earn his way up doing odd jobs, they tested him to see if he was loyal.

He told us that Aro planned to make the biggest deal of his life, he was in on killing the president. The largest Mafia in the world resided in Italy wanted to take down the president. I was shocked, it wasn't every day you hear about this plan taking place.

"So what was your plan?" Rose asked cocking her eyebrow.

"To take them all down, one by one."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
